Empire
by devilhunter909
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! This is my version of the third book! in tis chapter Eragon has discovered the leaders of the Black Hand, the problem is that Nasuda does not believe him and whats worse is that she has forbidden him to do any experiments regarding this m
1. Introduction

**My Empire**

**Introduction**

This story is my version of what will happen in Empire the last of The Inheritance Trilogy.

Galbatorix is getting stronger at an alarmingly fast rate….The Varden is doubled of what it was before….Eragon learns about the magic Galbatorix uses, the same magic that the elves, the greatest of magician, themselves fear…. Will Eragon complete his training and become a full-fledged Dragon Rider….s will be attacked Galbatorix. torix. who is this mysterious new rider and whose side will he be on ….what will become of Murtagh….will Eragon and Arya make it through this war alive.…will Roran and Katrina finally live happily ….will the Varden finally dethrone the evil king….or will Galbatorix rule the entirety of Alagaesia……

This is my version of Empire

(Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance trilogy; the trilogy belongs to Christopher Paolini)

End of Introduction

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry this is so short. This is just the Introduction. I promise the next chapters will get longer R&R please. No flames and again Please Review. Developing criticism is appreciated. Thanks a lot.**


	2. Chapter 1:Reccolection

**Chapter1: Recollection**

The Varden had lost most of its soldiers, there was also a new rider in the enemy forces, that new rider was Eragon's brother. Eragon was still so shocked about this that he could not bring himself to say (or even think) the other riders name; in fact he had started calling him 'The Other Rider'. The fact that Murthagh had helped the Varden before he became a rider was very disturbing to the soldiers; this made their morale drop drastically for they thought anyone could be a traitor just like him. Their trust in Eragon had also decreased because they had learned that he was the son of Morzan and many of them hated him for it but it was better than before because Nasuda kept giving speeches expressing that Eragon had never known his father but hated him because of his actions also that Brom, Nasuda and the elves knew of his bloodline and they trusted him she also recounted the incredible things Eragon had done for the Varden, Dwarves and the Elves.

This had reduced the tension between him and the Varden considerably now he was getting much less hate mail than before.

'Eragon Son of Morzan

When I was in Uru-Baen working as a spy for the Varden the empire suspected me and they captured me and my son. They interrogated me nicely at first to tell them the location of the Varden but when I kept denying anything to with the Varden. They called Morzan. When your Dammed father came the first thing he did was torture me for five days and nights without food he kept on torturing me but I was strong and they weren't able to get any information from me. So they turned to my son and they forced me to watch as Morzan personally whipped and beat my son to death. I never saw him after that. Late that night the Varden broke in and rescued me, when I told them about my son they searched the prison where I was being kept and found my son's corpse. I saw your father enjoy torture my son and if you have any decency you would kill yourself'

It was letters like these that really touched Eragon and he had never felt angry at the senders but the thing that he hated most was that he could not reply to them because there was no identification on the letters.

There was also good news: The elves had mobilized and were attacking the north of the empire stealing much of Galbatorix's supplies, and ships and giving it to the Varden, dwarves, and surda; killing small groups of his soilders and assassinating powerful government officials but the elves refused engage in direct combat because, even though they are stronger they were still small in number.

The dwarves had gone back to Farthen-Dur to elect their new leader. Then according to plan they would prepare for battle and start funding the Varden with supplies for war like weapons, armor, and food.

The Varden was going to attack Galbatorix directly after 8 or 9 months, after a few weeks regular skirmishes and raids would begin, right now everyone was too tired to fight.

"Hey Eragon" Arya said entering the tent and sitting at the foot of the bed "How are you?"

**End of Chapter**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There you go it's bigger as I promised! Still not big enough? Just wait ill get even bigger please R&R. I need to hear your comments regarding this story so I can improve it thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: The arrival of the Elves

**Pls review to this story so far I only got 1 I know the first chapter sucks but it will get better, MUCH BETTER!**

**Thank you for reviewing ill make this story better just keep reading pls. Tnx.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 2: The arrival of the elves**

"Hey Eragon", Arya said entering the tent and sitting at the foot of his bed "how are you?" Eragon could not see her face, her eyes were locked at the sleeping Saphira.

Eragon Sighed "I've been better" He replied, wondering why **she** had come.

Eragon had spent the better part of the last two days sleeping but he still did not feel recharged though Saphira giving him energy had helped a lot.

Suddenly the sounds of trumpets filled the air, Eragon sat up at once his first guess was that there was an approaching army and the alarm was sounded then he realized with a relief that this was the sound of welcoming when a group of soilders returned from a raid or skirmish Eragon grew confused there had been no attacks after the battle that Eragon was aware of then his confusion grew when he realized that this was the sound the elves used.

He looked at Arya thinking that this had surprised her as well as it had surprised him but Arya was now looking at the sleeping Saphira with an expression that Eragon could not understand.

He sighed again.

After a few minutes he stood up and walked towards the entrance of his tent while waking Saphira with his mind.

Saphira woke up, stretched and yawned happily and asked

_What happened, Eragon?_

_I think we have a visitor_.

And he quickly explained what had just transpired.

Saphira's reply was as surprising as the events themselves.

After Eragon had told her everything, she exclaimed. _Oh, I know who it is! _

Eragon turned and looked at Saphira in the eye.

_You do? How do you know? Tell me who it is. Please!_

_It's the gift--_ Stopping herself just in time

_No you should figure it out yourself, Eragon; I'm not telling you anything_

Eragon knew by the fierceness in her voice that she was not joking and gave up asking.

_Ok then Saphira I'll find out myself._

He held the flap of the tent open

_Coming?_

_Of course_

And she walked out proudly into the gleaming sunlight with her tail in the air and her head held up high like a giant shiny cat.

At First Eragon could not see anything, but Saphira who had much stronger eyes gave a welcoming roar and said excitedly

_Good morning!_

Now Eragon could finally see: in front of him stood 12 elves, 4 male and 8 female in shining white armor with the finest weapons Eragon had ever seen. Eragon was so shocked to see the elves that he had to hold himself from blurting out 'what are you doing here' then he realized why they were here they were the gifts from Queen Izlandia. The finest magicians of the elves sent to guard him.

What the elves did now confirmed Eragon's guess; they bowed and performed the traditional greeting used by the elves. Then they bowed to Arya saying "Arya Sovit-kona" Arya just nodded in reply.

After the greeting he invited them into his tent, they nodded and took hold of their bags and made to bring them inside.

Eragon shook his head and laughed "no just leave them outside someone will bring it to your tent."

The elves did as he said and followed him, Saphira inside the tent. Eragon saw out of the corner of his eye that Arya had left. Now he realized that Arya might somehow disapprove of the magician. Eragon wondered why……

"Master Shadeslayer we have to ask you a very important question" the apparent leader of the elves said after sitting down inside the tent "When will you be returning to Esselmera and to the training of Master Oromis"

"Well actually I …………"


	4. Chapter 3: The new Du Varang Gata

**Thanks for reviewing I got three this time It will get better and could I ask a favor could you guys give me names suitable for elves. You guyz are in for a surprise when you read this chapter It's soooooooooo cool**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 3: The new Du Varang Gata**

When Eragon had explained that he had promised Roran that he would rescue Katrina before he did anything else, the elves made no comment when Eragon asked why they told him that they were just his guards and that they have no say in what you do or where you go.

"Well let me clear this up" Eragon said angrily "you have much more experience in how Galbatorix operates than I do and your lives are in my hands so if you think we should or should not do something say it and I will give it the highest priority"

"Thank you" The apparent leader replied "That is really something coming from someone of your stature as for rescuing your cousins girlfriend we agree but we think that you should wait for about two months before you go after her I'm sure Galbatorix wont kill her."

"Ok but why should we wait Galbatorix's army just lost to us and he thinks we are really weak"

"Yes but he is mobilizing his army against the elves that means that his cities will be on alert if we wait they will realize that Dras Leonas is not a target and it will lure them into a false sense of security and then we strike"

"That's a good plan but what if the elves actually attack Dras Leonas?"

"It is already part of our plan to leave Dras Leonas alone because it is too difficult to maneuver in the area"

Saphira suddenly said something to everybody that convinced them that waiting would be the best idea

_Eragon, I just realized if the elves plan succeed then Galbatorix's army will be divided not only will it make it easier to take but it could mean all out victory for the Varden._

_Your right Saphira I'm with you all. I have no doubt that our plan will succeed but the hard part would be convincing Roran_

Roran had been coming to Eragon's tent every morning to check if Katrina was still alive by asking him to skry her.

"Can I come in Eragon" Said a familiar voice

Eragon head shot up to the flap of his tent. there were three shadows two of them were big and one was a small.

Eragon stood up.

"Come in Lady Nasuda" Eragon said and the big shadow pushed the flap of the tent allowing Nasuda to pass. Now Eragon saw who they were. His eyes automatically went to the elves surprisingly they did not even flinch. They ignored the urgals completely. Instead they focused all their attention on Nasuda and greeted her.

She replied.

Eragon gestured to the foot of his bed and Nasuda made her way around the room and sat.

"I was just informed of your arrival and made to you as fast as I could. I hope you came across no trouble in your journey."

"None at all" replied their leader "Just a couple of extra soilders which we took care of"

"Thank you, you do realize that you will be treated here as if you were of the highest rank ask anything and it shall be done"

The elves nodded as if they were expecting this and said

"Thank you but we want no special treatment aside from being allowed in your meetings with Eragon"

"Ok then our first meeting will be tomorrow after the battle assessments and I'm sure you are tired and hungry meet us at the camp center I'll have your food prepared. without meat I expect"

"Yes, thank you" they said and made their way out of Eragon's tent to the guide who was waiting to take them to their own.

"Peculiar aren't they"

Eragon who had lived with elves for many months dint find them peculiar at all.

"What's peculiar is that they know our names but we don't know theirs"

Nasuda laughed "ha Eragon your right"

None of them said anything for a few minutes then

"I have to go get ready for the feast, Eragon see you later"

"Fine" He replied then when Nasuda went out he went to the spring to take a quick bath. He quickly stripped his clothes and dove into the water suddenly he gave a yelp and pulled his head out of the water. What he had seen surprised him a lot. After a few minutes of thinking he put his head slowly into the water, what had surprised him was that he could see as clearly underwater as he could on land. Then he realized that this was another gift given to him in Esselmera by the dragons.

After he spent a few minutes swimming he went back to his tent shaved with magic and donned the clothes Izlandia had given him. It was only now that he truly appreciated how comfortable this really was.

Since he had no sword and didn't wish to go unarmed he brought a long elven made knife which he could hide under his tunic.

**000**

Now at the feast Eragon just sat him self beside Nasuda and talked for about an hour he just talked and ate then he realized something was missing.

"Nasuda, where is Arya?" Eragon asked surprise

"She went back to the elves the hour the magicians arrived she was talking with me about returning when the trumpets sounded she ignored them completely and stated that she wanted to go to the north to help the elves battle Galbatorix. When I agreed she said that she needed to do something in the Varden first ten she would go. After about 10 minutes she came back and left on horseback."

"I see" Eragon replied slowly while relaying the information to sapphire who was at the far side of the table eating

"Is there anything wrong, Eragon" Nasuda asked

"No, nothing at all" Eragon lied

**000**

Eragon was now lying in bed and talking with Saphira about the information Nasuda had given him.

_Eragon, listen I think I have a general idea of what Arya did._

_Yes Saphira, even I do it's so obvious Arya for some reason didn't approve of the elven magician's and wanted to tell me something before she left but for whatever reason she didn't and then the elves arrived._

_Yes I figured that much but you said you could not see Arya face, why?_

_Aye, she was looking at you all the time_

_Looking at me but she wasn't talking to me_

_Of course you were sleeping then._

_I see..._

_Look Saphira we'll never find out what Arya wanted to say unless she says it herself so lets just drop it, ok?_

Saphira sighed

_Ok, fine_

**000**

The day after the victory feast at about 4 a.m. when almost everyone was asleep, a stranger walked stealthily to Eragon's tent. He quietly entered the tent, keeping a safe distance from the sleeping dragon, careful not to wake it up. He made his way to Eragon's bed, looked down on the person sleeping on it and smiled.

"Here lays the only hope for the Varden" he whispered to himself

**000**

Because of Eragon's new elflike senses Eragon knew that some one was coming even though his eyes were closed. Eragon allowed the person to get close enough for him to grab, while accessing his magical energy and readying himself to fight. The stranger slowly moved his hand to Eragon stomach but before he could touch him, Eragon leapt up and attacked him mentally. The intruder retreated back in surprise and pain. With one leap Eragon was in front of the retreating stranger and had a dagger pressed to the would-be-attacker's throat. But when he realized who the person was he was shocked.

**000**

"Jarsha what are you doing" Eragon barked

Jarsha was really scared, the pain in his head had stopped but the dagger was still pressed against his throat.

"Sorry Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuda sent me to inform you about the assessment meeting. It's about to start and she requests your presence."

"Assessment meeting" Eragon said as he lowered the dagger and looked outside "This early?"

"I'm afraid so. Lady Nasuda, the council of elders and king Orrin and company are already there" Jarsha replied then hesitated "I also have to fetch the elves so if you don't mind…."

"No never mind that I'll get the elves myself, you can go sleep"

"Really?" Jarsha asked and without waiting for a reply said "Thank you"

He bowed and ran out of the tent.

Truth be told Jarsha couldn't wait to get out of the tent. When he was a few meters from the tent he felt something wet. He looked down and saw that he had wet himself.

**000**

When Jarsha had gone out Eragon woke Saphira and told her what happened and followed her out of her tent.

The elves' tents were located just behind Eragon at the suggestion of the elves and for the convenience of Eragon during emergencies.

When Eragon reached the tents he didn't go inside out of respect to their privacy instead he contacted them through his mind and told them to come out quickly. Almost immediately they came out, ready with their swords held in a defensive position and looking from left to right.

"Relax there is nothing wrong, I came to ask you to accompany me and Saphira to the assessment meeting."

"Right now?" Said a tired looking elf who was rubbing her eye

"I'm afraid so" Eragon replied "come on!"

**000**

Eragon went inside the tent, bowed to Nasuda as a sign of fealty and took a seat at her right, and the elves went inside and took seats at Eragon's right and Nasuda's left. They were sitting at a U shaped table with Nasuda at the joint joining the two arms. "Ok now let us start the meeting" Nasuda said as she motioned to a person sitting next to the door

"Timdor you may begin"

The person called Timdor stood up, and went to the middle of the table where everyone could see him and started speaking

"I am Timdor, I am representing the Varden" he said "Our first problem is that we have three remaining magic users aside from Shadeslayer and the elves and they are not competent enough to heal more that cuts and bruises" as he said this, Eragon noticed that Orrin was looking rather happy.

"I see but what about Angela did you count her?" Nasuda asked

"Angela is not a magician she is a witch, even though she is a powerful one, she is useless to the magical community" this time it was Eragon who said this.

"So now we have to recruit enough magicians to protect all our soilders that will take a long time since the empire itself is conscripting, and even if we mange to get them there is still the problem of training them" Nasuda stated

"No, we have recruits" Eragon said as an idea came to him "We have Carvahall"

Orrin laughed "Eragon that's ridiculous"

Eragon stood up, turned his body so he was facing Orrin and locked eyes with him "Why?"

"Well…it's…um…" Orrin faltered under Eragon's angry gaze "It would take too much time training them"

"Oh use your common sense" Eragon said boldly "would it not take longer recruiting then training"

"King Orrin I think Eragon is right" Nasuda said and got a scowl in return from Orrin.

"But…" Eragon said grinning "…if you have a better idea please say it"

Orrin sighed "I guess I can't win against the two of you"

"Now our second problem" Nasuda said to Timdor

He nodded

"The Varden's second problem is much worse than our first-

We have lost more than ¾ of our soilders in this battle and the battle with the urgals before we had 4000 now we only have 1000"

"What can we do about that? Any Ideas?"

When nobody said anything Nasuda told Timdor to continue

"We have no more serious problem except just a few seriously injured people need healing, the remaining members of the Du Varang Gata weren't able to, and our supplies will last us more than a month so we have nothing to worry about" after he said this he bowed and sat down on his place.

The discussion continued to Orrin's side as another speaker rose to speak and then to problems with politics, then the problem of the dwarves and elves, after that Orrin made some nasty comments about a war run with lace. The only other good news was that the elves were stealing supplies from Galbatorix and giving it to the Varden.

The meeting ended and everyone made their way outside but before Eragon stood up Nasuda whispered to him

"Eragon meet me in my office in an hour bring Angela and Roran"

"Ok, but just one question do I bring the elves?"

Nasuda thought for a moment then said

"Yes, and remember 1 hour, earlier if possible" and made her way out of the tent.

Eragon watched her go; when she went out he followed.

The elves were waiting outside; Eragon quickly told them what Nasuda had said and gave them directions to Nasuda's office. Then he went to Angela's tent but he saw no one there. After waiting for a few minutes he decided to expand his consciousness: immediately he felt an intelligent life form lurking somewhere where his foot was. He quickly looked down and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Eragon sighed

_It's only you solebum_.

_I was wondering when you would notice me!_ Solebum said as he purred

Eragon laughed _Right, sorry, could you tell me where Angela is? It's really important_

_Yes I could_

Eragon sighed, not this again he thought

_Then please tell me where she is?_

_She is returning from the Beor mountains. She'll be here in a few minutes._

_Ok thanks._

When Solebum 'few minutes' turned out to be more than half an hour Eragon grew inpatient

_Hey could you do me a favor? Tell Angela when she gets here to go to Nasuda's office._

When solebum bobbed his head Eragon said

_Thanks._

But just as Eragon was about to go out of the tent, Angela went inside carrying a big bag. When she caught sight of Eragon she looked surprised then raised her eyebrows inquiringly

"Well…?"She asked

"Nasuda is calling you to her office for an important meeting be there in 15 minutes" Eragon replied

"Oh, ok" And she suddenly pushed him out of her tent

"Please step outside I would like to change" she said cheerfully

"Fine, I'll go call Roran now, meet us in the office in fifteen minutes" Eragon quickly said and left

Roran tent was not far from Angela's when Eragon arrived outside it he shouted

"Roran!"

When no reply came he shouted again; he knew Roran was there because he had sensed his consciousness. Finally after shouting for the third time Eragon burst into Roran's tent and, surprisingly, found him on his bed asleep. After Eragon shook him awake he told him what happened and magically poured cold water onto his face. He waited outside as Roran changed and accompanied him to Nasuda's tent

-x-

"So why did you want to see us" Roran asked Nasuda as soon as he arrived

"Sit down first, Roran, then we'll talk" Nasuda said pointing to a seat. And when Roran sat down she said:

"It's about Carvahall; you are still going to fight the empire aren't you"

"Yes, of-course! Why do you ask? "Roran replied as if he had been offended

"You see" Nasuda started to explain "the Varden is running low on magicians, and we cant win full scale wars without magicians, so to fix this problem we were thinking of turning into a group of magical warriors"

And Eragon added "and it would be easier to rescue Katrina and fight the ra-zac"

Roran thought for a moment then he nodded "I can see no fault in your logic and agree with it my self but unfortunately I cannot speak for the whole of Carvahall"

When he said this Eragon and Nasuda gave a sigh of relief

"Ok" Nasuda said "another problem is that even if Carvahall says yes there is still the problem of training them. Training the magicians will take a long time and be difficult even with the elves help."

"Difficult yes but not impossible" Eragon said hopefully "we could borrow about 17 magicians from the elves and then we just have to teach about 10 humans to 1 elf"

"Yes, your right Eragon that will make it mush faster"

Then a solider walked inside the tent and said to Nasuda

"My lady, a dwarf from Master Orik is here to see you"

"Well what are you waiting for" Said Nasuda laughing "let him in"

The solider nodded and went outside almost immediately the dwarf came inside and bowed to Nasuda then to Eragon.

"Master Eragon a message for you from Lord Orik" the dwarf said as he handed an envelope to Eragon "And another for you my lady" and handed another envelope to Nasuda.

"Thank you" Eragon said as he took the envelope. Inside it read:

Eragon,

I have bad news for you and the Varden. Our new king does not support the Varden and says that the dwarves are not going to fight against Galbatorix. I fear that he might be serious about his statements but there is still hope; because of Horthgar's death the dwarves are angry and they want revenge and they are putting a lot of pressure on the new king, so I think if you please him or do something good, something big, something the dwarves will never forget, he will be able to change his mind without losing face. Eragon, I think that you should do this quickly before the king gets accustomed to power. Hurry!

-Orik

"We just keep getting more and more problems don't we" Eragon said laughing at their misfortune

"Not really, Eragon" Nasuda said thinking

"What?" Eragon asked "of course this is a problem; I won't have time to teach Carvahall"

"I have an idea" Nasuda said then she turned and faced the dwarf "are you done repairing the dragon hold?" she asked politely

The dwarf looked down "no it will take about a month give or take a week" he said.

"Ok, please wait for me outside I want to talk to them in private" Nasuda said to the dwarf

The dwarf bowed and went outside.

"Eragon this is perfect you can win the new king's confidence and train Carvahall together if you bring them with you to Farthen Dur" Nasuda said happily

"Yes and we'll help you" Said the leader of the elves "after all the elves and the Varden have a common enemy and it's better for us if the Varden can do more damage"

"Yes that's all very good" Said Eragon solemnly "but two big problems remain. First problem: this all depends if Carvahall says yes and what is it says no? Secondly: even if Carvahall says yes, what about the other elves"

"I wouldn't worry about Carvahall after what had happened to them I'll bet they would relish a chance to get revenge" Nasuda said

"I don't think so, you don't know Carvahall" Eragon said

"Eragon do I have to remind you that I am the leader of the Varden and in the past months I have dealt with thousands of these cases and all of them had the same results" Nasuda said with sudden hostility

"Sorry" Eragon said, though he didn't think that Carvahall would agree he couldn't help but notice the wisdom behind her words.

_She has much more experience than you and she means you no harm, listen to her_ Saphira told him

_Yes your right,_ Eragon replied

"Ok, but what about the other elves"

"Queen Izlandia will have them magically transported" an elf said

"Ok, then I'll have to ask Carvahall and get them ready" Roran said and left the tent

"It will take a day to prepare the entire village" Eragon said grimly as Nasuda called the dwarf "even if they do agree"

"We'll continue discussing our plans tomorrow" Nasuda said before the dwarf come in

Eragon nodded and went to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. As soon as he fell on his bed he was asleep.

_On a cloudless, clear sky Eragon saw himself flying on Saphira, On his right was a rider with a red dragon and on his left was a rider with a green dragon surrounding them were12 other dragon riders but their dragons were smaller and duller than ordinary dragons. Below them was a charging army, charging towards another army 10 times their size, behind which stood great high walls, suddenly the two armies clashed with a deafening roar sending blood flying everywhere._

Eragon woke, gasping for air, and saw Saphira's huge head looking down on him.

_Eragon are you all right you were tossing and turning in your sleep?_

_I'm fine, I just had those future seeing dreams again. What did Arya say they were? I forgot_

_I don't remember either, but that's not the point. What did you dream about?_

Eragon started to tell her but surprisingly he could not remember, so he forced himself to remember but every time he tried it just slipped further away. Then Eragon decided to just give up. When he told Saphira this she said

_Never mind Eragon, we can't bother ourselves with this now, we have to attend the meeting._

_Right I'll call the elves after I change_

_No need, I already called them and told them to go without us, they are already there _

_I'll wait for you outside Saphira_ said as she stepped out

Eragon quickly changed and joined her, and then they made their way to Nasuda's office together.

When Eragon stepped inside he saw that Roran, Nasuda, the elves and the dwarf were already there, Nasuda was sitting at a desk and reading some papers but when she saw Eragon come she put them down, welcomed Eragon and told him to take a seat in front of her.

"Ok, Roran begin your report" Nasuda said looking at Roran

Roran nodded "well, most of Carvahall agreed at help the Varden but about 25 of didn't like the idea of traveling once again. After I had a private talk with them they agreed but I am still uncertain of Carvahall's full cooperation. They might ask to go back to the Varden in the middle of the mission"

Nasuda bobbed her head as if she had known that this would happen "I thought that an situation like this might arise that's why I have arranged for a special gift to give to the Varden" she said

"A gift?" Roran asked surprised "what will you give them"

"Oh, nothing much" Nasuda said with a smile "good identical swords, a bow and quiver, and a full set of armor for each of them" she said this as is she was happy to give it away "oh, and a jewel encrusted into the hilt of the swords, Eragon personally requested this."

Roran looked at Eragon with a look of utter bewilderment "why?"

"I'll not tell you now, you'll find out in your training" Eragon said

Roran raised his eyes inquiringly then shrugged his shoulder and turned to face Nasuda and laughed "how can you give all that to 300 people the Varden must be richer than I thought"

"Well it's much richer because of lady Nasuda's lace thing" Eragon said proudly.

Nasuda turned a light shade of red but quickly recovered before Eragon could notice. "Thank you Eragon" Nasuda said hurrying to change the subject "as I was saying the gift would win over Carvahall's confidence and respect but Roran please don't tell anyone about the gift"

When nobody said anything for a few minutes Nasuda complied "ok so I guess our meeting is ov-", but she stopped suddenly when the dwarf cleared his throat

"Oh yes I almost forgot" Nasuda said apologetically to the dwarf "there are other reasons for you to go to Farthen Dur. You have to take part in the dwarf's election and also attend Horthgar's funeral though I don't get why they hold it after 2 months"

"It's their tradition" Eragon said replying for the dwarf "their priests pray to the gods for safe passage into the afterlife" Eragon had learned this from a scroll Master Oromis had given him.

Nasuda nodded understanding "If that's all you may go except you Eragon I want to talk to you in private"

When everyone had left Nasuda turned to Eragon "I suppose Oromis and Geldar thought you the bit about the dwarves" she said waiting for Eragon to respond "I'm glad he's doing his job"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**P.S. : Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! (when I write them!) Haha keep reviewing and could you guyz suggest some names suitable for elves**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Extreme Reinforcements

**Chapter 4: Extreme Reinforcements**

Eragon was shocked! How the hell did Nasuda know? Who told her? And why was she telling him now? What was going on he had thought that only the elves and Brom had known about Master Oromis and Geldar.

After a few minutes Eragon finally managed to choke out

"How did you know?"

Much to Eragon's surprise Nasuda fell to the floor and started shrieking. Eragon went to her side and helped her up.

"Are you alright my Leigh?"

"I could have you arrested for that, you almost killed me" then she punched him on his chest.

"You should have seen the look on your face. I almost died from laughing" Nasuda said shrieking with laughter, Eragon didn't see what was so funny she just casually mentioned one of the deepest secrets known to man, didn't Eragon have to right to be surprised. Nasuda fell off her chair again and started rolling around on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach, this time Eragon didn't help her up

"The question remains my lady, how did you know?" Eragon said looking stonily at Nasuda.

"Eragon" Nasuda said hardly able to control her laughter "I was the daughter of the leader of the Varden and now I am its head. There are very few things I don't know, Eragon."

"Ok, but why are you telling me now" Eragon asked, what Nasuda said made sense but this was another question that was plaguing his thoughts.

Nasuda suddenly stopped laughing and got herself up.

"Well, you do know how to take the fun out of everything" Nasuda said looking serious "I have a message for you to give them"

Eragon was surprised "why didn't you just give it to Arya she left yesterday"

"Because the message is at would reach the queen firstthe fun out of everything secret, neither Arya nor the queen knows that I know about Oromis and if I gave it to Arya it would reach the queen first"

"Ok so what's the message" Eragon asked

"Like I said Eragon it's a secret for Oromis and Geldar's eyes only" Nasuda said haughtily

'Eyes huh' Eragon thought figuring it was a written message "ok, so give it to me" Eragon said, thinking that he could easily open it with magic

"Not now I will give it to you when you return from Helgrind" Nasuda said "I want to make sure that you will return to the Varden before you go to the elves"

"I'll return with Carvahall and the elves as you command" Eragon assured

"Ok Eragon we have another problem" Nasuda said "Understand that the only reason I'm telling you this is that you are my only vassal and you are the last hope for the Varden. The Varden is about to be finished!" She said finally with a hint of desperation

"What, why?" Eragon was shocked 'what was wrong'

"Eragon don't you understand the Varden can not fight Galbatorix with just a 1000 soilders nor can we defend ourselves against him" Nasuda said tears in her eyes

"Yes" Eragon said catching on to Nasuda "and if we go down there will be nothing standing in the way of Galbatorix from destroying surda and eventually the dwarves then the elves"

"See how important it is that we find a solution to this problem, the entire fate of Alagaesia rests on our shoulders" Nasuda said

"We could recruit entire villages like Carvahall"

"More recruits but not enough Eragon we need more recruits than before, if we even want to engage in a full scale war" Nasuda said crying uncontrollably "all the work of my father and his predecessors will be gone to waste I would have failed them but worst of all Galbatorix is going to rule all of Alagaesia" the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Eragon was so shocked that all he could do was stare for the first few seconds then gathering all of his courage he took Nasuda face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Nasuda looked at him surprised and stopped crying.

"Lady Nasuda" Eragon said sincerely "I have sworn fealty to you and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to assist you"

Nasuda looked shocked then she recovered her self and allowed a small smile. Eragon realized with a jolt that his hands were still on her face and he withdrew them quickly.

"Thank you Eragon" Nasuda said no longer crying "that really means a lot" then she lightly pecked him on the cheek "Now be gone I have much to think about"

As Eragon went out he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks

'Eragon that kiss was not of affection it was only a sign of gratitude'Eragon reminded him self. As soon as the idea came into his mind the red color of his cheeks vanished then he called Saphira and she immediately landed in front of him, without bothering to get the saddle he jumped onto Saphira and with one kick of her powerful legs they were 20 feet up in the air the she began flapping her wings to gain more altitude.

Together they were flying in the cool Surdan, flying with one mind and one soul. On top of Saphira was the only place he felt safe and peaceful on top on the one he truly loved. Though they didn't say a word they knew what the other was thinking. Together they discussed the problem facing the Varden. When none could come up with a solution Saphira was filled with pity for Eragon while he was feeling love for Saphira

_No matter what happens, Eragon, I will always here for you._

_Thank you Saphira I love you_

_I love you too little one _Saphira said turning her head and nuzzling him

Before Eragon knew it he was asleep on top of Saphira hugging her neck. He didn't even realize that his thighs were already bleeding.

**000**

When Eragon woke up, he was surprised to find himself already in his tent and lying on his bed. Saphira was already awake and looking at Eragon.

Good morning, little one!

Good morning how did I get here?

Well, it started raining a few minutes after you fell asleep, so I had to bring you inside I called one of the elves and he carried you to the tent and healed your legs.

Thank him from me will you Saphira, Eragon said while lifting his blanked to look at his thighs. They were red but Eragon knew it was not blood; it was the blood clots. Master Oromis had told him that they formed after any part of your body was healed.

All of a sudden last nights events hit him, and left him in a grim mood.

He started talking with Saphira again, hoping that she would have better luck than yesterday but when no solution came he calmed his angry mood and started thinking, trying to organize the situation hoping he came up with a solution.

'_The Varden is doomed'_ he thought _'unless we could somehow triple in number in less than two months. This seems impossible; all their efforts would be ruined, all they had fought for, all the people who had died their sacrifice would be useless. The worst shock would be for Nasuda'_ Eragon realized with a pang _'her father died protecting the Varden, and Brom who sacrificed himself so that Eragon could defeat Galbatorix'_ Eragon let a single tear fall down his cheek _'and Garrow he was inhumanely tortured for information he didn't even have and Katrina, that was the worst that could possibly happen, Roran and her were about to get married when she was kidnapped. Eragon could only imagine what evil things the ra-zac did to her.'_ Then his thoughts drifted to Arya _'She has been with the Varden for more than 70 years if the Varden fell all her efforts would go to waste then eventually surda the elves and the dwarves will be defeated'_ Eragon knew that Galbatorix would give them a chance to surrender and he also knew that the dwarves and the elves would die rather than surrender into Galbatorix's rule. A smile forced itself on his mouth when he thought of the bravery the dwarves showed when fighting the urgals.

'_Arya and Nasuda, those two women would be hurt the most. They were definitely amazing_

_amazing women_

_women'_

"That's it" Eragon said out loud as he jumped up from his bed "that's it Saphira I got it. It's so simple"

_Got what? _She asked eager

So Eragon quickly explained what he had thought and Saphira exclaimed

_Genius _Exited _but I don't think the Varden would take it well._

_We shall see, Saphira _Eragon replied _we shall see_

**000**

Eragon was running to Nasuda's office as fact as his legs could carry him. The battle hardened urgal and human guards told him to stop, when he neared Nasuda's tent. Instead he jumped over them and ran into her office.

Nasuda was startled by Eragon's sudden arrival and fear showed in her eyes as she reached for the hidden daggers inside her cloak than she relaxed.

"Eragon" she said cheerfully "what do you want? Are you feeling alright an elf told me about what happened yesterday?"

Eragon nodded but before he could say anything a person stealthily entered Nasuda tent. Quietly enough that, if Eragon was still human, he would not have heard him, but now with his new found elven senses Eragon felt as if he was looking at the intruder. Just then the person nocked at arrow and prepared to fire.

Nasuda started telling Eragon to watch out but while she tried to warn him, Eragon whispered

"Jierda"

Suddenly the bow snapped in half and the arrow dropped on the floor.

Nasuda heaved a sigh of relief "Go" she commanded to the shocked solider.

"Any way Eragon why did you come?" Nasuda said

"I have found a possible solution to the Varden's problem" Eragon said looking at the pure joy flash through Nasuda's eyes.

"Well what is it? Don't keep me in the dark!" Nasuda said eagerly

Eragon nodded "I will but first let me ask you a question. Answer me what do you, Arya and Saphira have in common"

Nasuda thought for a moment then she shook her and said

"I can't think of anything except that we are all women" She said jokingly

Much to her surprise Eragon nodded

"Yes, Exactly" Eragon said "very powerful women who have proven themselves in battle countless times, women who are just as strong as men"

"What does that have to do with the Varden…?" Said a very confused Nasuda then she understood

"You want women to fight as well as men?" Nasuda asked making sure

"Yes" Eragon said "we could recruit men as well as women as warriors and maybe put some women in powerful positions so we can win their confidence. I'm sure women who have lost their father, brother or husbands would like their revenge"

"Yes I heard of a certain woman in Carvahall whose husband had died" Nasuda said "She turned into quite a fearsome fighter and helped a lot in their escape"

"That is a great idea but the problem will be with men" Nasuda said slowly "sometimes they can be so stubborn; they will think that this plan will fail. We need some good examples"

"What do the Varden and the elves have in common?" Eragon said

"What?" Nasuda said shocked

"Just answer the question please." Eragon said impatiently

"Well Galbatorix hates us both" Nasuda said hoping that this was the right answer

"No, the elves' population is very low they did not have enough male warriors so hey started training their women. Don't you understand they were desperate like we are now and desperate times call for desperate measures. We have no choice but to do this"

"Yes Eragon you are right" Nasuda said after a moment

"Sometimes you remind me of my father" she said not looking at him

Eragon blushed but quickly changed the subject "We still have one more problem how do we train them"

As soon as he said this Nasuda did the most unexpected thing; she laughed

"Eragon you have helped the Varden a great deal but this small problem I think I can take care of it my self. Don't worry, leave now and prepare to go to Farthen Dur."

"Ok, but please, when you decide to release the idea say that it is yours" Eragon said

"Why do you not believe that women can be as good as men?" Nasuda asked angrily

"No my Leigh, don't take it that way I just want the Varden to gain confidence in you" Eragon said while laughing

"Ok then I will release this information tomorrow!" She said with a tone of finality

"This early?" Eragon asked shocked

"Yes we need to resolve this problem as soon as possible. Oh, and I want you to be present to show your support for this idea" Nasuda said

"As you wish, my Leigh"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**REVIEWS PLEASE! This chappy is not so good I know but this was necessary for my plot. And I have decided that I will write a short summary of what will happen in the next chapter so u guys will get exited well here goes:**

**In the next chapter….**

**The next day while Eragon was preparing for Nasuda's speech an elf came and gave him shocking news: A group of about 300 soilders bearing Galbatorix's crest are spotted near the Varden. Now with no time to alert the rest of the Varden it is up to Eragon, the elves and a few solider to protect the Varden against this dangerous enemy.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Black Hand

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**People remember that all of Carvahall are not magicians, yet. Someone reviewed that she didn't think that all of them could be magicians!**

**Chapter 5: The Black Hand**

Eragon was putting on the tunic the elven queen had given him because this was a special occasion; today was the day Nasuda gave the speech on Eragon's idea. The entire fate of the Varden depended on this speech consequently the entire fate of Alagaesia rests on the Varden's shoulders. These clothes had become famous among the Varden because Eragon had fought with them in the battle of the burning plains, he had healed soilders while wearing them. They had become symbols of hope in the Varden, now he was going to wear it in possibly most influential event in the history of Alagaesia. Suddenly an elf burst into his room

"Expand your mind" the elf said worriedly. He was already in full armor and looking as if he had just seen Galbatorix.

"What?" Eragon asked shocked '_how did he know about that'_ Eragon thought,sinceooking as if he had just seen galbatorix. of the varden had healed soilders while wearing them. they after the battle he had moved his consciousness to just a mile around him, small enough that he didn't have to deal with unnecessary emotions and large enough so that he was safe from assassins and enemies. The elf's next sentence brought him back to his senses.

"Just do it!" The elf said now angry "We don't have much time"_ take it well._

_at he had thought most. they showed when fighting the urgalsd die rather than surrender thigs his tent and lying_

Eragon, shocked at the elves' hostility, began to obey…

For the first mile and half he just felt people of the Varden. As he expanded further he felt nothing except scouts but they belonged to the Varden. After what seemed like a long time but in actuality was just about a minute or two Eragon lost his patience.

Irritated he started to draw back his consciousness

_ERAGON! What do you think your doing _Saphira shouted mentally _the elf wouldn't be joking at something this serious. Listen to him._

_Your right Saphira _Eragon said and continued to expand his consciousness

_As always _She replied and withdrew from the connection

For a while Eragon felt nothing then suddenly he sensed fear; he started to expand more quickly and uncovered a battalion of battle hardened empire soilders coming towards the Varden. They were settling down to make camp. These soilders had more experience in battle than Eragon himself the way they felt around for spies and how they laid their weapons and armor so they could get them in time to flee if they have to. They felt grim but determined to do some mission they came here for. Suddenly he brushed against a magician's consciousness. The magician drew back and put barriers around his mind. Eragon tried to break them but his barriers were too strong_. 'He must be powerful' _Eragon thought.

Eragon turned to the elf as if expecting him to explain. When the elf said nothing he said "there are about 300 of them"

"Yes" the elf replied calmly "We are at your command, what shall we do"

"We don't have time to alert the whole varden" Eragon said in an equally calm tone even though he was bubbling with anxiety inside "because it will take too much time preparing for a strike and the enemy is already near. We will take a few soilders and with them we strike; they are only 300 we could easily kill them with magic"

"Aye I think we should take Carvahall's soilders they have better experience in this sneaky business" the elf said

"True, ok call them here and inform them and bring a few kull with us, too" Eragon said

"Aye" the elf said and left before he went out he turned and said "When will you be ready?"

Eragon thought for a minute then said "five minutes"

The elf nodded and went out.

000

Eragon was riding on the back of an elven horse with the elves beside him, the kull right behind him and the soilders from Carvahall close behind. The few soilders from Carvahall were all men. No women were called except the elven women because the rest needed to attend Nasuda speech. Eragon as well as the rest of the group were already in full armor. Eragon had already explained the plan so everyone knew what to do.

000

Soon they arrived at their destination…

Eragon jumped off his horse and started giving commands to Carvahall's soilders…

000

Eragon was riding again with the elves and the kull near him. They had left Carvahall's soilders behind in the place they had stopped. Now they were racing towards the area opposite Carvahall. Eragon didn't go off his horse this time; he sat on top and said to the kull

"You know what to do." Eragon said "Find a good hiding place and quickly the enemy is near"

000

Eragon was already in his own hiding place with the elves. They were right in the path of the enemy with soilders from Carvahall atop a hill at their right and the kull at the base of a hill at their left. They were all hiding among the trees.

000

Suddenly Eragon saw the enemy. They were coming towards the valley Eragon whispered to the elves "look there they are, get ready!"

000

Roran was leaning against a tree, playing with the dirt when

_Roran look they are coming_ Eragon said to Roran mentally _get ready! _

Roran jumped he had still not gotten used to this mental talk.

_Right we'll be waiting for you signal _Roran thought

000

The kull had already sensed the approaching group of soilders before Eragon contacted them.

_We are already ready, Shadeslayer_ The kull said

_Fine _Eragon replied

000

Roran raised his sword and heard the creaking of bow strings getting pulled-

_Fire one _Eragon said

Roran brought down his sword. He heard a silent 'wiz' as a volley of arrows flew towards the enemy.

000

The arrows came down on the enemy but the magicians' wards prevented them from hitting their target.

_So far, so good_ Eragon saw as he saw the enemy looking around them trying to find out where the enemy was.

000

_Get ready! _Eragon said mentally _GO! _He shouted

At his signal the kull drew their swords and charged. 'They were fairing well' a kull thought as he sliced at the head of the enemy. He hit wards. He could not get through but he did as Eragon told them to do… he pushed even harden and was rewarded by seeing a magician nearby straining to protect the solider, suddenly the magician whispered something and the wards around the solider vanished.

The kull took one look at frightened soilders face before slicing it off. As soon as it came off he gave a triumphant war cry… _his kin gave no sympathy to cowardice _He thought savagely as the dead soldier's face flashed in his head. He saw the magician looking at him…. He raised his sword and moved toward the magician…. The magician raised both his arms, palms pointing at the kull, and whispered something…he saw a ball of yellow light flying towards him… he ran towards the light… he would rather die than be scared… the light suddenly hit him…the force it had threw him10 feet in the air…then he saw no more.

000

Eragon saw as a kull was launched backwards. _They must be strong _Eragon thought

Then he relayed his message to the elves

"We've underestimated them but not much harm is yet done" Eragon said "listen this is what we'll do"

000

_Retreat _Eragon shouted mentally to the kull as soon as he saw enemy archers aiming for them. What was going on this was not part of their plan the kull were thinking. But when Eragon told them about the archers they put their shields on their backs and above their head and retreated inn tactical formation. As they were running they heard the sound of many arrows coming towards them. Luckily most of them fell harmlessly on their shields and the rest hit the wards the elves had recently placed there.

000

_Roran, fire two_ Eragon commanded, as soon as he saw the arrows fly, and Roran raised his hand. Once again he heard the sound of creaking bow strings behind him. As soon as he let it drop another volley of arrows flew towards the enemy. Roran saw with satisfaction as two of the enemy got hit.

000

'_Good'_ Eragon thought as the arrows from Roran's group hit their targets.

"Our turn now" Eragon told the elves beside him and together they said in the ancient language "Weaken their wards"

And glowing balls of light flew towards the enemy magicians.

Eragon cheered quietly as the wards broke then he and the elves killed the magicians with magic. Suddenly Eragon stopped, the enemy did not notice their magicians die. Instead they aimed their bows at where Carvahall was hidden.

'_Crap'_ Eragon thought _'they must have gotten their location the last time they fired'_

000

_Charge quickly _Eragon told the kull _aim for their archers_

And sure enough they charged. The enemy archers were near them because they were aiming for Carvahall which was opposite them and on top of the hill. The kull managed to kill thirty out of fifty archers before they were spotted. Even though they were spotted the enemy archers did no damage to them. The kull quickly cut the archers down before the soilders could come to their aid.

000

Roran saw the soilders moving towards the kull. He already had his people ready he was just waiting for a signal from Eragon.

_Aim for the advancing soilders _Eragon told Roran and Roran dropped his arm.

000

Eragon saw as the arrows hit the soilders. As soon they realized that their magicians were dead and there was no one protecting them they started to panic. Soon more arrows fell and the kull killed even more soilders. Eragon told the elves to attack while he went behind them to where Saphira was sitting.

_It's time; let's go Saphira _Eragon said as he mounted her.

Together they flew towards to the rear of the enemy and started attacking from there. Then they saw the twelve elves on their great war horses charging towards the enemy.

Now with a dragon rider behind them, the kull at their right, Carvahall at their left and nine horse men in front of them the enemy did the only obvious thing: they charged towards the elves just as Eragon had planned.

_Carvahall take care of them with arrows be careful not to hit the elves. Kull protect the elves they will fight with magic._

And so it happened as Eragon started killing with magic. Now there were only 50 people left and realizing defeat, they surrendered. Soon they were kneeling in front of them hands tied behind their backs. Eragon went to the apparent leader and put a hand on his head. Then he extended a tendril of thought into his head. He found it guarded by powerful walls of steel.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Eragon thought to him self as he lightly stabbed the enemy captain in the stomach. Deep enough so it would hurt and weak enough so that it didn't kill him. Eragon knew it was a cruel act but none the less it served its purpose. The solider, being distracted, lost concentration on his barriers and Eragon was easily able to enter it. And what he found out made him very joyful.

000

They were once again riding but now towards the Varden. The kull had happily executed the soilders who surrendered; Eragon didn't stop them because he knew it would be an insult to their culture. Eragon had told only Saphira about what he had discovered and she seemed to be very happy.

_She ought to be _Eragon thought _they had just gotten rid of a powerful enemy and, as soon as they get to the Varden, they would get rid of another one._

_I just can't believe who the criminal is. I mean it just seems so obvious. Why didn't we think of it?_ Saphira told Eragon for the fifteenth time.

_I heard you the first time_ Eragon said a little annoyed but added happily _I would love to see their faces when they are executed_

_Or when we tell them we know about their, rather, **black **secret _Saphira added.

Eragon didn't say anything but let his approval flow through their mental link.

After a few minutes Eragon spotted a bum on the horizon. At first he couldn't see what it was. Then-

"THE VARDEN" Eragon shouted at the top of his voice to the people below.

000

"THE VARDEN" Roran heard Eragon shout

He cheered with all the people on the ground.

_Finally_ Roran thought

They cheered again when Eragon told them that they were only a mile away. They urged their horses faster wanting to back to their base to celebrate the victory.

000

Soon they were there and the kull had brought so drinks from their storage. The people looked uncertain as kull started pouring the drink into their glasses. Soon everyone's glasses were full and the lead kull stood up-

"A toast" he said loudly "To our victory, may continue having more of them" and he drowned his entire glass in one gulp.

The others looked positively fearful now

The others looked positively fearful now. Someone had made a toast to their victory so they had to drink. Eragon was feeling a bit scared then-

"Oh, what the hell-" and he drowned his glass as well.

This actually tasted good. Nothing compared to elven wine but definitely good. Who knew the kull made good wine or whatever it was.

_Now we have to appreciate the kull for two things: Their fighting ability and their ability to make a great drink._

"What do you call this anyway" Eragon asked the kull

The kull smiled "I'm glad you like it we call it gel-"

"Eragon, what is the meaning of this?" Nasuda said while bursting in to the room "I was expecting you to show up at my speech. You promised you would show your support to my statement, and I find you drinking"

"Calm your self, my lady!" Eragon said quickly "Please let us talk outside"

Eragon followed Nasuda out leaving the merry crowd inside the hall.

"Well?" Nasuda inquired "Explain yourself"

So Eragon told a shocked Nasuda how the elves told him about the approaching soilders and how Eragon had called all our soilders together then quickly formulated a plan and took care of the soilders but Eragon left out the part about what he saw in the leader's head.

"I see" Nasuda said after listening, all her initial anger had vanished "Well I'd like to tell you even if you were not there the speech turned out to be a success. It turns out that most of the women wanted to fight but the men wouldn't let them" she said with a laugh

"And there is one more thing, we found out" Eragon said while thinking that he would finally have his revenge from when Nasuda told him about master oromis

"We found out who is controlling The Black Hand" Eragon said looking at Nasuda's shocked expression. He tried to control his laughter but failed miserably and found himself on the floor and clutching his painful stomach which hurt from laughing!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I am so evil! Anyway guys (and girls) try to guess who the leader of the black hand is and please review I need at least 10 reviews before I update this story!**

**I like the reviews that beg me to update they make me happy so if you want me to update make me happy!**

**Next chapter : Arya is really angry at herself for not telling Eragon something. Now, she's looking for someone to take her anger out on. She finds a couple of slavers who are chasing a little girl. She kills the slavers and saves the girl. The girl found out that Arya was an elf and Arya has to kill her incase she gets caught. Will she be able to remove the life from this innocent girl and do what is correct even though it is not right?**


	7. Chapter 6: Slavers!

**Sorry for the late update and Sherwen is not Sherwin incase you guys think I have made a mistake**

**(Sherwen – Sirhwen)**

**Chapter 6: Slavers!**

A lonely Arya was riding between the Beor Mountains that stood a mile to her right and the Hadarac desert which spread endlessly on her left.

_Arggggg! _She thought angrily _why didn't I tell him?_

_Yes why didn't you? _Her consciousness replied just as angrily _you know Eragon would have understood, he is a sensible person._

_I just don't know how he would take it._ Arya told herself _He might be angry with me not to mention that this might degrade the elven race in his eyes._

_Like I said Eragon is a sensible person. _Her thoughts replied_ He will understand._

_But what if he doesn't, the elves need him at this crucial moment. _Arya told herself _He needs the protection now._

_But the elves need it more._ Her thoughts replied_ we are very weak with out it._

_But Eragon is coming to Esselmera soon, _Arya told her consciousness_ He will need it on the journey._

_But the elves need it now _Her thoughts said _we shall let them go back when Eragon gets ready to starts his journey._

_They are not mules _Arya said _we cannot expect them to do everything we say._

The argument continued for several hours but stopped abruptly when Arya went up a foot hill and realized that there were no foothills in the desert.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she had slowly wandered closer to the beor mountains. When she looked at the place in front of her she realized this place as the foothills in front of the underground dwarven city of Buragh.

She thought with amusement how the dwarf priests fought with Arya.

_I Love annoying them. Those fools believe rocks grow! Ha! _Arya said laughing out loud _they are so stupid!_

Then the thoughts about telling Eragon came back to her and she regained being angry. She swung her sword at a nearby tree and managed to fell it with one. But when the tree's feeling left her consciousness she was hardly able to control her self from crying. She had no problem in killing if it was for a grater cause or even killing to save an animal from pain but removing life from something so innocent...

She shook her head, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. Suddenly she saw something on the horizon, a small dot on the desert. Fear gripped her, _another army from Galbatorix?_ She thought _the Varden are doomed if Galbatorix strikes again._

Then she relaxed again _it was probably just some stupid animal._

She kept riding towards the shape just to make sure; as she got closer two more shapes appeared near the first shape. They appeared to be running from something.

_If they are enemies of the empire then I will try to help them but if they are being chased by dwarves then I will kill them_ she decided and rushed towards them. As she went closer she saw that about 40 people were chasing them. She went even closer so that she could identify who they were.

"Slavers!" she cursed and made her horse charge while she drew her sword. She extended her consciousness to the people and felt that they were very tired. They had a little amount of energy left and the horses had also lost most of their energy. Arya kindly gave her own energy to the horses while drawing some from the three jewels inserted on her bracelet.

With a sudden burst of energy the horses ran faster to Arya carrying their surprised owners.

The slavers, realizing that their prey was getting away, shot arrows.

Arya watched, helplessly, as the arrows buried themselves inside the bodies of the escaping people. Six arrows found the back of one of the runaway. He fell down and was immediately run over by the horses on the slavers. Arya watched horrified as the victims body was broken into bits by the metal horseshoes the slavers' horses wore. The biggest piece that was left of him, after being trampled over, was his wrist. The other rider on the left side shared a similar fate. Fortunately the person in the middle was not hit by the arrows because of Arya's newly places wards. The last survivor was now near enough that Arya could see it was a girl. The girl's horse was slowing down and the slavers horses were coming closer to her. The other rider's horses had survived the rain of arrows so Arya removed most of the energies from the horses and gave it to the girl's horse. The girl's horse, with a burst of energy made it towards Arya. While the other horses fell down and made some of the slavers trip.

The girl ran past Arya, retreated behind a big rock and started crying in fear. Arya raised a hand but the slavers didn't falter they just continued moving towards her. Arya smiled…

_Letta _Arya said mentally to the slavers horses, suddenly the slavers horses went rigid and the riders flew of their horses.

They all straightened up and drew their swords.

Fear flashed in their eyes but as soon as they saw that Arya was a woman, it was replaced with confidence.

"Well, well" Said their leader mockingly "instead of three we get two, people will pay a lot for you pretties!"

The men behind the leader roared with laughter, but stopped suddenly when Arya also laughed

"What's so funny" The leader asked in an angry voice

"You don't know who I am" Arya said simply with a laugh "your horses are smarter than you. They stopped because, they were afraid of me"

Angry retorts from the slavers followed Arya's statement.

"How dare you pathetic woman. How dare you challenge men? We will teach you your place; you will pay for this unforgivable crime!"

The other slavers roared supportively to their leader's words.

"You stupid dogs!" Arya said to the shocked soilders "did you really expect me to be scared of your stupid threats. If you did you must be much stupider than I thought. It will be I who is going to teach you ignorant fools a lesson."

The slavers roared with anger.

"But I'll give you some credit" Arya said trying to control her laughter "you are not as stupid as you look, because if you were you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time!"

The girl behind Arya giggled but the slavers were not amused by Arya's words.

A slaver drew on his bow string and let an arrow fly towards Arya, but fortunately Arya saw the arrow and inclined her head slightly so that the arrow narrowly missed her eye.

"IS THAT ALL YOU"VE GOT?" Arya asked with a laugh. Then her bandana, which she was using to cover her pointed ears, fell down and the surprised slavers gasped, she cursed.

"Bloody Hell" The leader said "This one is an elf!"

"She is going to cost us a fortune!" One of the other slavers said with a greedy grin.

"Get her boys" The leader pointing at Arya with his sword and charged while others tried to get up on their horses, but thanks to Arya's command, the horses wouldn't move. Finally they gave up on the horses and charged alongside their leader.

Arya quickly killed about half of them with magic then she drew her sword. The slavers stopped when they saw what happened to their comrades…

"Oh look what a pathetic woman just did to you big strong men" Arya said mockingly "Bring it on!" she added signaling them to come closer

Arya felt like causing them pain, she didn't want to kill them quickly with magic, she was still angry about not telling Eragon she thought this will cool her nerves.

While the slavers were cautiously coming closer towards Arya, Arya threw all caution to the wind and, knowing that she would win, she charged.

Her first strike was against the leader but, surprisingly, he quickly lifted his swords up to block Arya's strike. Arya was too powerful for him and he was knocked to the ground due to the strength of Arya's strike.

Arya quickly whirled around to remove the head from a slaver's body. She jumped twenty feet into the air, flipped and put her sword in front of her then she dove while she was falling she thrust her sword through the eye of a slaver. He screamed in pain before he died. She quickly killed all of the surviving slavers. She sighed and put her sword back in it's sheath. She looked around and saw the bodies of all the people she had killed; she wondered where the girl she had saved when suddenly…

"I will not be defeated by a woman" a voice said

Arya turned and saw a man who had raised his sword above his head and was about to kill Arya. Arya, reacting on pure instinct, kicked the man in the chest. He flew back several yards and landed on his back. It took a few seconds for Arya to realize that it was the leader of the slavers.

Arya drew her sword and started moving in for the kill, when the man knelt before of Arya. Arya, who was fully expecting him to beg, laughed.

"Not be defeated by a woman, eh?" Arya said teasingly "Go on beg and I might just spare your li-"

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A WOMAN" the leader shouted and made the point of his blade touch his chest.

Arya was shocked "Sto-" she tried to say but it was too late. The man had already pushed his sword into his chest. His face broke into a small smile "I am not defeated by a woman" he whispered before he fell side ways.

"Idiot" Arya said to the body of the slaver, and then she started looking for the girl. She made her way to the big rock ignoring the bodies of the dead slavers. She was close to the rock when she heard a muffled voice. She quickly expanded her mind and found a slaver behind the rock. _The girl with a slaver, was I led into a trap? _She thought

She drew her sword for the third time and moved behind the rock, to where the slaver and the girl were.

There stood the slaver with his sword drawn and placed at the throat of the girl. The girl was crying uncontrollably because the slaver was threatening her. But when he saw Arya walk in front of him, fear flooded his face.

"D-don't try a-anything funny!" He shouted trying to pretend that he was not scared. But he failed miserably

"I will not harm the girl if you let me get a horse and leave" he said more confident now

"You will not get away" Arya said trying to buy some time

The man looked angry "We'll see about that" he said, pressing his blade harder against the girl's neck and making a small line of blood escape.

Before the man could say anything else, Arya quickly said a word in the ancient language making the slaver's heart stop. A shocked look came over his face then he fell down, face in the dirt.

The girl screamed as the head came to rest by her foot. She jumped and ran behind Arya. For the first time Arya noticed that her skin was dark but not like the tanned color that everyone else had but dark like Nasuda's skin.

Arya let her away from the corpses and, when they came to a place that didn't reek with the stench of death, she told her to sit. As soon as the girl sat down, she released a contented sigh. She moved her hands on the floor as if reassuring herself that she wasn't dreaming.

Arya put her hand on the hilt of her swords.

"Who are you?" Arya asked, she didn't trust the girl and she didn't care if the girl knew. Then she noticed how tired the girl looked, for the first time she felt pity for her…

"I have changed my mind." Arya said before she could realize how hard her tone was "Would you like to sleep first?" she added with a kinder voice.

The girl looked at her with disbelief in her tear strained eyes, and then she gave a small smile and nodded and curled up to sleep.

000

It was cold desert night and there was no moon. In the middle of complete darkness there was a figure in front of the fire. Arya was boiling some vegetables when a gust of wind blew through the desert, making her hair fly in all direction and making her shiver. She pulled her blanket more tightly around her the she heard something behind her.

_More slavers?_ She thought

She drew her sword and quietly crept towards the sound which seemed to come from somewhere near the sleeping girl. Arya gave a small laugh when she saw the source of the noise. She saw the girl lying in the grass with her hands holding her bare shoulders. Arya glanced at the blanket that was wrapped around her…

000

At dawn the sound of Arya sharpening her blade filled the air. Arya sat with her back against a tree, sharpening her sword when the girl stirred. Arya, apparently noticing this, sheathed her sword, went to the girl and knelt beside her.

The girl opened her eyes and the first thing her blue eyes saw were the emerald green ones of Arya. She sat straight and saw the blanket that had appeared on her. She immediately realized that Arya had put it there…

"Thank you" she whispered

Arya nodded and gave her some water to drink. She accepted it gratefully and drowned it.

"Now back to business" Arya said but not harshly "Who are you and who were your accomplices?"

The girl looked down sadly and said

"My name is Sherwen and the people with me were…. They were my guardians and the closest thing I had to parents" hesitantly

"I see" Arya said, she knew if she was serious enemies of the empire then Arya would have to kill her "but that does not explain why the slavers were chasing you"

The girl sighed and said "I will tell you my whole story but may I have another cup of water please?"

Arya nodded and gave her the water; after she drank it she began her story. Arya knew that Sherwen's life depended on what she told Arya...

"This started about two or three months ago" she started determined to stare at the dirty ground "I come from the village of Therinsford, a few months ago people from Galbatorix's army came and started recruiting soilders, they promised us if our men went to battle against the enemy our families will be left alone. Naturally most of our soilders joined Galbatorix including my brother…" she looked up at Arya tears filling her eyes before she continued "They went to fight in the hope that their families would be safe, they did not even know who they were up against. But Galbatorix's bastardly soilders didn't keep their promise. No doubt on Galbatorix's orders, after the volunteers had left they started conscripting from the families" She said with disgust in her voice "a man from each family was to go to war. We knew we stood no chance if we resisted so we had to agree but that was not the end of it, oh no, the conscripts and the soilders left for Galbatorix's army at the same time but a day after they had left, slavers arrived, they claimed that they were paid by Galbatorix, they had been sent to capture us. The old men would become slaves and help in the making of swords and serving the army, the young women would serve as entertainment for the soilders" she looked up at Arya again, the disgust in her voice had been gradually replaced by anger "You know what kind of entertainment I am talking about?"

Arya nodded her reply that was one of the most disgusting things about human solders.

"The young men who didn't volunteer or were conscripted were turned into slaves and forced to fight. Boys as young as eight years old were forces to use swords, and trained to kill. That was when the village finally tried to fight and rescue the enslaved men. We tried to turn to Carvahall for help-"

"But you found it burnt to the ground." Arya said for Sherwen

"H-how did you know?"

"I shall tell you later now continue with your story"

"Anyway when we realized that Carvahall was not going to help we decided to retaliate on our own. We rescued all the enslaved people but reinforcements soon came and the men were recaptured and quickly sent to war. After they had left slaver went to get the women again, that was when we decided to make a run for Surda. They were on our tail, on the following weeks they captured many of us until only me and my guardians and I were remaining. About a third of their group found us and started chasing us. Then the events of today happened..."

"I see" Arya said as dread filled her, the empire would not give up on hunting for her and if they found her they would know about Arya traveling between the Varden and the elves they could ambush her again. No the risk has to be eliminated…

"I see" Arya repeated again "What happened to your parents?"

"My father disappeared with my uncle and his daughter when grandfather died. They told my guardians to take care of me. They have loved me very muck and this was a tragic end to their lives"

Arya nodded "Yes it was, but you say that only your father went with your uncle what about your mother? She died some time after I was born"

Arya was filled with shock

_Could this be the next rider?_ _No she knows her father it can not be Morzan._

She allowed her self to relax "What was your father's name?"

"Adrian, why?" she replied

_Adrian! I heard that before but where… _Arya racked her memory but to no anvil _I have to kill her now. _She told herself regrettably.

"May I ask a question?" Sherwen asked her hesitantly "you're an elf aren't you?"

"Yes" Since she was going to die there was no harm to tell her

"My father always praised your kin. He said your people were really wise and powerful and you helped the Varden much" Then she added

"I know you have to kill me" Sherwen said with a sigh "Go ahead, as long as I am not killed by the slavers I'm happy and I will get to see my mother again." she said with a smile "But promise me you will make it painless."

Arya was shocked by Sherwen's words. She had never seen this kind acceptance of death from a human before and it was rare even among the elves. She couldn't help but admire her courage.

_Her father knew about the elves' ties with the Varden and I have heard his name before so he must be an ally. I will help her but how…_

"I did decide to kill you" Arya said "but I thought better of it, I will save your life for a life I took earlier. Get ready, you will find your horse well and ready to ride."

Sherwen was so shocked and happy at the same time that she couldn't help but cry. Arya's first thought was that Sherwen was sad but then she realized that they were tears of joy. Arya smiled when Sherwen thanked her

"I have two more questions since you are not going to kill me, where are we going and how did you know about Carvahall?" Sherwen asked

Arya sighed "I will answer your second question first. I know that you think that Carvahall is dead but soilders came to Carvahall earlier and they were put under similar pressure as you were and they also decided to run to Surda. They met the Varden there and helped in the recent war against Galbatorix's forces. And as for your second question"

Arya looked at her in the eye, then said with a smile "T ing she saw was the emerald green eyes of arya. and found a slaver behind the rock.

lavers. whe he dwarves" and jumped on her horse followed with a very surprised and happy Sherwen. From here they began their 2 week journey to Farthen-Dur.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry this chapter is so late; I had to deal with the entrance exam for the International School and everything (It was very difficult). So anyway next chapter: Eragon tells Nasuda who the leader of the Black Hand is but she does not believe it so Eragon formulates a plan with the help of Roran and the elves, despite Nasuda's warnings and unsupportive behavior, to exterminate the rats. If he succeeds it would be a joyous day for the Varden and a public execution but if he fails Nasuda will hate him and the Black Hand will survive…**

**11 reviews this time people if you don't review I won't submit. It's ok if it's from the same person, I want numbers.**

**Sincerely your-**

**Devilhunter909**

_**P.S. I was really disappointed when you guys didn't submit the required reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Traiors Discovered!

**Chapter 7: Traitors Discovered!**

**Guys, I know that the other chapter are not so good, thought I got many reviews that they were saying that the were good, anyway, I did not like them that much. If you liked those chapters then you re going to love this. I have really high hopes fir this chappy! Reviews please, at least 30!**

**One more thing I want to mention is that many of you did not read chapter 7, I got only 48 hits on that chapter, before you read this chapter read and review chapter 7, if you hadn't read it before, then R&R this.**

**(Guys before you read this chapter please just read the ending paragraph of Chapter 5: The Black Hand)**

"Well who is it?" Nasuda said to the laughing Eragon who was still on the floor. Eragon stopped laughing at the look on Nasuda's face and stood up.

"Not here, let us talk in someplace private. I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation" Eragon said cautiously. Nasuda nodded,

"Let us go to my office," She said and walked off, not waiting or even glancing at Eragon.

000

"So, who is it?" Nasuda said again as she sat on her chair in her office. Eragon took the seat in front of her and suddenly realized that this was the exact place she had kissed him-

This made a light color of red come over his face, and Nasuda, who apparently had been thinking the same thing cleared her throat, making the red color on her black skin disappear.

"Eragon, answer my question!" She commanded and Eragon had to comply…

"It's the council of elders…well most of them anyway, Jormundur is innocent." Eragon said with a huge grin waiting for Nasuda's reaction. A reaction came but not the one he had expected…

She looked at him a stony glare and suddenly roared

"DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL!" she shouted angrily

Eragon was too shocked to respond. He just gaped at the new found venom in Nasuda's voice.

"I- wha-no?" Eragon sputtered unable to find an answer to Nasuda's sudden outrage.

"Eragon you go gallivanting off to someplace to fight Galbatorix's soldiers with 40 men and come back telling me the council of elders are the leaders of a group of assassins trying to destroy the Varden. Have you even considered thinking of how much they have contributed to the Varden, they were in the Varden before I was even born. My father appointed them to those positions, personally. Do you really think I am stupid?ideromeplace to fight galbatorix't gaped at nasuda;"

Eragon hung his head and then said "Please let me explain, Nasuda" waiting for Nasuda to respond

"Ok go on, what are you waiting for?" Nasuda said with the same angry tone.

"First of all I do not think you are stupid! Secondly I have proof of the council's involvement in the Black Hand…" Eragon started saying "I scanned the mind of the leader of Galbatorix's unit before I killed him, and I saw that they were commanded to provide assistance the Black Hand, they were supposed to meet the council of elders at a selected location on a weekly basis and there is one more thing that you need to know. Can you tell me when the attack by the Black Hand began?"

"I thought you knew" Nasuda replied "They began soon after we arrived in the Surda, but that does not have anything to do with the council."

Eragon smiled "Exactly, or so it would seem to the ordinary person. You see that this was very well planned, it even fooled you. Maybe this will clarify your thoughts, try to look at the bigger picture, not when we arrived in Surda but when I swore fealty to you. The council was already employed by Galbatorix when they appointed you as the new leader of the Varden, remember that the Varden was causing trouble for empire and when we managed to protect ourselves from the urgals Galbatorix immediately formulated a new plan. Nasuda you have to admit that he is wise, he may not be good but he is wise. Look at it from his point of view, an army he sent to destroy the troublesome rebellion failed, and what did he have then, he had no riders and the pesky rebellion was still alive and, what were his objectives, since the twins told him about Murtagh and my relationship" Eragon put emphasis on the word 'relationship' "he needed to have the only female dragon, Saphira, he brilliantly used this situation to his advantage."

Eragon looked at Nasuda; some of the old anger seemed to have vanished and was replaced by pure childish curiosity.

"Here it goes, he commanded the twins to accompany Murthagh and Ajihad with the hunting of the surviving urgals under the excuse that Ajihad needed protection, they did as they were told and murdered Ajihad, captured Murtagh. With the leader of the Varden dead Galbatorix could easily destroy the rebellion, but that does not give him the female dragon, does it. No, so he makes a plan to weaken the Varden and get me on his side. So he makes a woman the head of the Varden who in **his **eyes are incompetent. Remember that the council tried to get my fealty, if I had given it to them I would now be in Galbatorix's control with my dear older brother, the Varden would be destroyed and Galbatorix would have revived the dragon riders by forcing Saphira to mate with Thorn. Now that we managed to foil Galbatorix's plans again he decides to have the key members of the Varden killed, so he could have the chance to destroy it again. Let us assume that the Varden was destroyed, then that bastard of a king could easily capture me and force me to join him, Surda, the Elves and the Dwarves get killed, and so-on.xcuse that ajihad esky rebellion was still alive. torix "

Nasuda did not look convinced at all, and the following event did not help to get her into a good mood.

An elf burst into the office of Nasuda and said to Eragon

"I did as you said and it turns out that your hunch was correct, the council of elders has no family in the Varden."

"Excellent," Eragon said happily

"This is another piece of information that will prove the council's guilt; they are truly traitors because they have no cause to fight Galbatorix yet they still choose to join us."

"Eragon this is enough, I completely trust the council and tell them all the affairs of the varden!" Nasuda said angrily

Eragon replied just as angrily "Maybe that is why all our supply ships are sinking and our merchants are being arrested"

"Eragon! I am your Leigh lord, how dare you talk to me in this manner?" Nasuda almost shouted as she said this.

The elf quietly excused himself and made his way out of the tent to avoid the fighting.

"Please if you don't believe me at least allow me to try and prove the council guilt" Eragon said pleadingly

"You are forbidden to do anything that involves the council of elders. Do not talk of this matter with anyone else. You are dismissed!" and Eragon had no choice but to obey.

After Eragon had left the tent Nasuda could not help but think,

_I should not have treated Eragon that way; he was just trying to help. Maybe I should apologize later…_

- In Eragon's tent-

Eragon, sitting on his bed, started explaining what happened between him and Nasuda and told them about the information he had learned from Galbatorix's unit. The elves listened intently and, after he had finished, the leader asked putting everything Eragon had so carefully said into one sentence.

"Let me get this straight, Shadeslayer, you want us to help you to trap the Council which you think is behind a group of assassins loyal to Galbatorix."

"I am certain that they are guilty!" Eragon said confidently

"I do not doubt your judgment but what if we fail to trap them and, if you haven't forgotten, you swore fealty to Nasuda" The elf said, hiding his emotions in such a way that it scared Eragon.

"It shall not fail, we shall tell no one of what we discovered as far as I am concerned, you elves, Nasuda and Saphira are the only people who know about this aside from myself, they will never see it coming they will not suspect that anyone knows their secret and-" he said when suddenly…

"Yes!" an elf that had been silent during their entire conversation just shouted "I have got a plan with which we can trap the council!"

"What is it" Eragon asked immediately

"Listen, this is what we shall do…" she said with an exited smile.

-THE NEXT DAY-

A cloaked and hooded man walked into the tent of the head of the council of elders, he walked to the bed, woke the person up and bowed.

"Master reinforcements from the Great King have arrived, they wish to meet all of you in a clearing a few miles from here. You know the place?" he said, the cloak covering his eyes.

The leader nodded "Yes I have gone there several times. How could you forget?"

The man flinched but managed to keep a straight voice even though he was trembling inside.

"I was just making sure, sir." The man said making sure that his hood was covering his face.

"Very well, you are dismissed" The leader said and got up from bed to change

"I will see you at the meeting, sir." The cloaked man said and walked out of the tent; as soon as he was out he started running. After about twenty minutes of running he did a sharp right turn but skidded to a sudden stop when he saw twelve elves looking at him.

"You were not supposed to meet me here" the man said throwing back his hood to reveal Eragon's face.

"Did he notice?" an elf asked in anticipation

"No, the plan goes on, he is going to meet us at the destination!" Eragon said excitedly.

"Is he really the one?" the elven leader asked emotionlessly

Eragon nodded, "His room is very well furnished; there is no way that he could afford that furniture on the pay Nasuda gives him."

'_If we succeed we shall have rid the Varden of a powerful enemy and the council's days will be short. And Nasuada will learn to trust me more…'_

Eragon thought and smiled as the last thought came to him.

"Shall we go and arrange for the trap?" a young elf woman said with an exited smile.

"Yes you go fetch Nasuda and the rest of us get the other soilders" Eragon said barely able to control himself. He hooded himself again and set off towards a small clearing in the forest where the council always meets the Black Hand, he had this information curtsey of the Galbatorix's soilders…

-ONE HOUR LATER-

'_Saphira, I need you around; they might try to do something violent when they try to escape' _Eragon told Saphira as he glided in the forest with the speed and agility on an elf. 11 elves were following him while one went to get Nasuda, the two women were supposed to fly on Saphira so they can get here on time.

Eragon had not yet seen the meeting place used by the Black Hand yesterday the had sent an elf to explore the place and when he returned there was something about him that reassured everyone. He said that the place will do perfectly but refused to describe it.

Eragon passed a tree and came to abrupt stop the elves skid to a stop behind him with the same awestruck look on their faces. In front of them stood what looked like an extremely well furnished hall except that it did not have a roof. It had furniture and of the best quality and it did not look like a temporary meeting place but more like Galbatorix's personal bedroom.

"Well let us get this place ready!" An exited elf woman said cheerfully.

"Yes, lets do so quickly; Nasuda and the council are about to arrive!" Eragon said and started to walk towards the clearing which was a few meters ahead of him. But he could not go any further; there was something blocking his path but he could not see anything. An elf tried to walk through it and he achieved the same result as Eragon.

'_Saphira, could you please try to take a longer way to get here we have encountered a problem and we need time. Do not tell Nasuda just the elf.'_

'_Sure how much time do you need?'_

'_About half an hour, can you manage that?'_

'_I'll try but be quick…'_

Eragon thanked her and returned to the task at hand, trying to get through this barrier. Suddenly an idea occurred to Eragon,

"Stand back everyone!" he commanded and they obeyed, then Eragon quickly lifted a lot of sand and hurled it at the barrier, and suddenly the barrier became visible but only lasted while the sand was sliding down it.

They saw that it was a dome shaped cover that covered the entire clearing.

"It looks as if they built a wall around the clearing and made it invisible." Eragon said after some careful consideration. They were about to try and break the wall when the wind blew and threw many dry leaves through the supposed wall.

"Aha," said an elf "this is like the protection put upon the elven cities: nothing can pass the wall through magical means and anyone who means us harm will be blocked by a barrier similar to this."

"Well, can we remove it?" Eragon inquired

"Of course" he said as he rolled up his sleeves to destroy the 'barrier' and before Eragon could offer his help he had already broken it.

"The barrier is pretty strong" the man said to Eragon "even for elven standards"

Eragon was awestruck he head never seen such power including all the elven magicians.

'_Is Arya capable of doing this? Every time I think that I understand her she continues to change my conception of her' _Eragon was thinking with a dumbfounded feeling.

After about 5 minutes the clearing was ready, they had reference from the soldier's memory and copied it.

'_Saphira come on, why are you so late' _Eragon said to Saphira sarcastically, and Saphira almost crashed from his remark.

'_Ha! Funny! Wait 'til I get near you, you will not be able to feel your legs!'_

A huge grin found its way to Eragon's face and the elven woman who was standing beside him asked what was so funny, her cheeks were as red as cherries.

"Nothing, just something Saphira said…" Eragon replied watching the color on her cheeks fade.

"Shadeslayer! The council, they come" an elf who was acting as lookout said suddenly.

Eragon quickly put his cloak and hooded himself while contacting Saphira

'_Saphira, faster the council are almost here!'_

'_Eragon stop joking, what is wrong with you?'_

'_I'm not joking, I am dead serious the are about to come and Nasuda need to witness this; she has to believe that the council is guilty!'_

Saphira's tone completely changed; the humor in her voice was replaced by seriousness with a hint of excitement _'I come and be careful we are still unsure if the council knows magic.'_

Eragon had not thought about that and sincerely hoped that they did not. He shouted a command to everyone that they should put wards around themselves he also explained the reason. Then an idea occurred to him, a way to trick the council in revealing if they had learnt magic.

He explained this to the elves and they agreed heartily.

Suddenly the ground started shaking signaling Saphira arrival and Eragon saw Nasuda rushing towards him.

"Eragon, what is going on here?" She said with a stern look while casting a glance at the elves, who were all hooded like Eragon.

"I have no time to explain please make no sudden movement when the meeting is going on, I will have the elves put wards around you!" Eragon said not even looking at her then he signaled for an elf to take her to the benches that were sitting at the edge of the clearing.

Eragon took his place at the Black Hand 'meeting' and waited for the council to come and they arrived in five minutes. They were all wearing dark red cloaks with their heads covered. The meeting started with the feast they had prepared; they had to follow all the procedures so that the council did not suspect them. Soon the feast was finished and followed by the toast to Galbatorix then it was time to discuss destroying the members of the Varden.

"I heard the reinforcements have arrived. We can finally kill the leaders of the evil rebellion." A man from the council said

"Aye," Eragon said in a deep voice: hiding his identity, "How about trying to kill Nasuda now? Last time we failed but I think that now we could succeed; the reinforcements look very promising."

"Yes, but there are many other targets that we need to take care of, Jormundur being one." Another person said

Eragon suddenly changed the subject, according to plan, and brought it to the councils' security.

"I have been informed that the Varden are being suspicious of your actions; perhaps they are noticing your weekly disappearances. That is why we have arranged for all of you to learn magic, to protect yourself."

The council's leader nodded gravely and said no more.

Eragon face broke into an unseen smile, _'so they do not know magic' he told Saphira then he added, 'tell the elves to get ready; we are going to begin the arrest soon.dded, " unseen smile '_

"I unfortunately have to deliver more grave news," Eragon said while thinking _'if I can get this last part right then we can say good bye to the council of "Traitors"'_, "the great King Galbatorix fears about treachery from you; you will have to swear fealty to him in the ancient language. You do understand the terms and conditions of talking in the sacred language of our king? You cannot lie." Eragon finished

"Yes, let us do it now" the man said gravely "What do we have to say?"

Eragon wrote it several times on a piece of parchment and gave it to each of them

The unsuspecting people started chanting the words together. The words actually meant _I have betrayed the Varden and am loyal to the empire_.The thing that really proved their guilt was that they said thiswithout stopping or hesitating: which are the usual effects of trying to lie in the ancient language.

As soon as this was said the elves jumped from their places and magically bound the council. Then Nasuda burst from her place and walked towards Eragon with an angry look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this Eragon? I told you not to continue with this crap of the Black Hand!" Nasuda said trying not to shout but she failed miserably and Eragon shrunk in front of her.

"I tried to tell you, my lady, but you would not believe me; the council is the leader of the Black Hand" Eragon sputtered "They even said it in the ancient language; nobody can lie in the ancient language"

As soon as he had said this the expression on Nasuda's face suddenly changed and she asked him to come into her office in such a kind and confused voice that made Eragon long to comfort her.

"I shall be there in a few minutes" Eragon said and accompanied the elves in taking the council to the Varden's prison. They resisted all the way kicking and screaming once they even decided to stop walking at all; so the elves were forced to magically carry them and the council did not appreciate this at all. After a few minutes they finally managed to put the council in prison much to the surprise of the guards. They decided that at least one elf would watch them at all times so they did not escape; they wielded enormous power in the Varden and the guards might be obliged to free them.

000

Eragon walked into Nasuda's office and saw her sitting on top of her table drinking an amber drink. She saw him immediately and inclined her head to the other glass that was sitting next to her. Eragon picked it up and took a sip and almost spit it out; the drink was very strong.

"Why did you call me Nasuda?" Eragon asked fearing that she was going to reprimand him some more.

Nasuda sighed and walked to the hole in her tent that served as her window. She sighed again walked to Eragon.

"Why do you insist on disobeying me?" she asked managing to change Eragon's question into her own.

"I had to, my lady, we had traitors in our midst and I need you to believe me." Eragon said "and I managed to get the traitors, like I said before, they swore in the ancient language."

She was directly in front of Eragon now. She looked down at her feet then said

"Would it surprise you if I said that I **knew** the council were traitors?" she said in a sorrowful tone.

Eragon was shocked and he shouted "What? Why did you not tell us? We could have killed them a long time ago!"

Nasuda said sorrowfully "I knew that since I became the head of the Varden, Eragon. I did not tell anyone and the reason behind this is that I have been feeding them false information since the twins died. That is also the reason I was afraid to tell you."

"Well we can not do anything about this now; Galbatorix is bound to find that his soldiers and spies have been captured and soon will be killed." Eragon said forgetting his anger with Nasuda's then he added curiously "by the way, how did you discover that they were traitors?"

"Arya told me that she had discovered this and it was my wish that she tell no, no one except Izlandia and Oromis knows, not even King Orrin"

The name of Eragon's love sent a sudden pang into his heart, but stopped immediately when he received the rest of the information.

"So what are we going to do now?" Eragon asked in a subdued voice, he was not expecting this; he had thought of himself in a cheery voice when he told Nasuda of his accomplishment.

"A public execution; it is strange that we are fighting to stop all the suffering but how the pain and suffering of Galbatorix's minions makes our morale boost. Sometimes I wonder if we are doing the right" Nasuda said in voice that made Eragon look up. He was about to say a something to comfort her when king Orrin burst in to the room with a joyous look on his face that it made Nasuda and Eragon smile and laugh as well.

"So, it is true then; the Black Hand has been chopped off!" He joked to Eragon and Nasuda.

"Yes!" she replied for Eragon making him close his open mouth.

Orrin's smile grew bigger "Then I shall get the guillotines ready" he said and went out of the tent.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you, Nasuda…" Eragon said uncertainly waiting for her to reply, when she did not Eragon continued "It is about King Orrin. Do you remember when we had the meeting about the lack of magicians and other problems?"

"Yes, and when it was said that we lack magicians, you saw Orrin smile?" Nasuda said with a childish smile.

Eragon was shocked again by the leader of the Varden "Yes, how did you know and more importantly do you think he is a spy?"

Nasuda laughed "I will answer the second question first. No he is not a spy. As for the first answer after the meeting he came to me and said that you might have noticed him smiling and that he wanted me to know that he was smiling because he thought that the lace guild of surda would be back on track. He also said that he is completely loyal to the Varden."

"I see" Eragon replied convinced and made his way out of the tent.

000

"You have betrayed the Varden the only punishment for this is death, you are to die at sunset which is a hour away. Do you have any last requests, traitors?" Eragon said, his face covered with the executioners' hood. A man from the council nodded gravely and said. "We wish that you kill the evil king and destroy the empire that has destroyed so many lives!"

A person from the crowd spit at him, it landed on his face, then the person said "like the way you destroyed many of good men's lives? Huh, why are you so quiet now, bastard?"

The crowd laughed and a bottle flew out of the crowd and smashed, spilling the contents near the head of a council member's head. That appeared to be a signal for something and more bottles flew out of the crowd but before they could hit them Eragon raised his hand and said "_Letta_" the bottles stooped in mid air and Eragon made them fly off to the far side of the field. Eragon shouted to the crowd,"We kill them in a few minutes but what shall we do with their heads?" he said pointing towards the guillotines.

Roran shouted from the crowd "We put it on silver platters and send it to their beloved king to chew on!"

The entire crowd laughed and jeered at the council because of Roran's comment. Fear was impossible to miss on the councils' faces. One of them suddenly said "But we told you that our last wish was for you to kill him, we hate him." He said.

"Liar!" Eragon said, rage taking the best of him "If you want us to believe you then say it in the ancient language! You scum bag!"

The look on the councils' was worth having to kill Galbatorix twice. Once they knew that they were going to die they did something utterly repulsive. They started cursing the Varden saying things like 'may the great King rip your hearts out and feed them to pigs!'

Then their moods changed completely, the previous hatred replaced by awe and admiration.

"If you do not mind us asking, how did you figure us out?" The councils' leader asked.

Eragon was surprised by this sudden change of emotion. He did not trust them one bit but since they were going to die he decided to tell them. He opened his mouth to talk but stopped suddenly when an elf talked to him mentally.

'_Stop!' _he said _'try to access their minds, Galbatorix might be hearing our words'_

Eragon was confused _'so what? We should tell him what he up against!' _he replied

'_No Shadeslayer, we need him to underestimate us that way we can get an advantage over him in battles.'_ The elf replied desperately. Eragon stopped immediately, there was no denying the sense in his words; one again the elves had outsmarted him.

"Well, Shadeslayer tell us before we die" a member from the council said

'_Very eager to learn, is he not. That bastard!' _Eragon thought savagely then a delightful idea came to him…

"I have decided that since you are going to die and have no way of telling Galbatorix, I shall tell you the extremely difficult tale of finding the leaders of the Black Hand."

Then, much to the surprise of the council, Eragon wove a fantastic tale about how he was chasing a beautiful butterfly into the forest and suddenly had a _gas_ problem, so he added, with delight, what he had eaten for lunch in elaborate detail. Then he said that he saw the clearing and decided to _get rid of his gas_ there. At this part he glanced at the elves, just to see their reaction. He saw that they were trying to control their laughter, he could see it in their eyes, but on their faces…, on their faces, were proud smiles that told the council that they were very proud of Eragon's _brilliant_ method in discovering the council.

So he continued and told them that he found the strange shield and how he tried to pass it.

"When I first felt that I could not pass it" Eragon said with a stupid smile "I tried and tried again. I ran towards it and bumped it again and again."

Then he told him that a sudden and brilliant idea came to him, he decided that he would dig under the barrier. That is why he ran back here and got a spade and spent three hours digging and digging, when he was finally on the other side he was rewarded by being able to _clean_ himself. The council wore stupefied looks on their faces. "But why did you not clean your self when you ran to the Varden to get a spade."

Eragon acted as if he had not thought of that before "I do not know, such a wise decision never occurred to my mind! You are smart I just wish you were not on Galbatorix's side.

"That is how I found out about the Black Hand!" Eragon said with a proud smile "I know that I am a genius, you do not have to complement me."

The council started laughing and said "Ha! We have told Galbatorix everything you said now you are doomed!"

Eragon became very angry, it was acting of course, but he looked very fierce. "Kill them now!" he said and they were led towards the guillotines. The heads locked their place, and the blades fell simultaneously, their heads fell into the buckets with resounding clangs.

When the heads fell the elves and Eragon started laughing, then they told tall the Varden that Eragon had been acting and that was all just a hoax. Then Roran suddenly shouted "Eragon, you were acting so well that I did not think it was acting, are you sure that you were not pretending."

When he said this everyone in the Varden laughed, but when Nasuda came up on the platform, everyone hushed.

"This is a time for celebration!" She said "The Black Hand is no more."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**I must remind you that Jormundur is innocent, just in case you are wondering. Anyway thank you for all the reviews; I am sorry that I could not reply to all of them. I want to share a piece of information with you, this was said by another author of fan fiction, though I can't remember who, he said that he got more reviews when he was late in posting his story than after every chapter. Unfortunately I am afraid that I have to agree, I got twice the normal amount of reviews this time.**

**Next chapter:**

**Eragon leaves the Varden with the Carvahall to train them to be magicians and to attend Horthgar's funeral. On the first day of the one month expedition he meets an army headed towards the Varden, an army of two thousand strong. With the ratio of two thousand against three hundred, Eragon is hoping that they are not enemies, though that seems unlikely. What will happen to Eragon after this encounter, will his life be changed forever by the untimely death of Roran?**

**Thank you all, at least 30 reviews please!**

**-Yours sincerely**

**Devilhunter909**


End file.
